Season 6 Episode 1 : The Plan EN
by hyperfraise
Summary: Hey, after reading your messages, I finally decided to translate my work. So here it is, and sorry for bad englishing, I tried my best. Walter attempts to finish his plan in 2167. Peter struggles to find him in 2015, helped by a whole new Fringe division.
1. Chapter 1

**2167 : Walter and Michael are rushing down Oslo streets.**

WALTER : Hurry up, Michael.

_He is worried. His eyes are wet. Although the place should astound him, he can only feel anxiety. He's afraid an observer should appear anytime._

_He becomes more and more nervous as he pierces through Oslo streets, filled with abstruse gabblings, and Michael's slowness is the icing to the whole situation. Surely, the kid deserves a moment of grieving. He just lost his father and he is about to make it permanent, since the two of them are going to erase his existence. But Walter keeps on thinking that the bolds will flood this place at any moment, having eventually understood the threat that is Humanity. His ears hurt from the plentiful gunshots that were adressed to him a few minutes earlier, and above everything, he thinks about Peter. As long as he hasn't secured Humanity's fate, his son, his step-daughter, and two great friends remain trapped in 2036, at the hands of tormentors as cruel as they are inhumane._

WALTER : How can finding this bloody research facility be that hard !

_The child stops and points in a direction. He is showing a road that seems to lead to a vast avenue. The old man faintly smiles at him, his eyes on the goal, and adds :_

WALTER : Still no flying cars... Let's go.

**Blue Opening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter and Olive's house, night. Walter's tape is paused. A few bottles are standing on the table, opened. In the living room, the to of them are yelling.**

PETER : I just don't get it !

OLIVIA : Calm down, Peter. Nobody understands...

PETER : But it's my father ! Not yours and anybody else's ! He can't possibly have vanished !

OLIVIA : What am I supposed to do ? Walter made a choice. He probably had reasons ! And you know how crazy he acts when nobody's there to ... surround him.

PETER : Cross over... Please, Liv.

_Olivia isn't looking at him anymore. His selfishness suprises her. That he would ask her to get through cortexiphan poisonning all over again..._

PETER : He might be on the other side.

OLIVIA : He told you he had vanished from the face of the Earth in this tape.

_The memory is painful._

PETER : Do it for me.

_He comes near her, and tries to hold her._

OLIVIA, stepping back : You don't know what you're asking me.

_She turns and walks to their room. Peter stays quiet and angry._

**He eventually comes up and finds his wife lying down with a hollow look.**

PETER : I'm sorry, Olive. I would never ask you to do that. I shouldn't have... Forgive me, Olive.

OLIVIA : Peter. I won't act as if I knew what your father had in mind. But can't you envision, for one second, that he had his reasons ?

_Silence. Peter sits next to her, stares at the wall in front of him, and stoically answers :_

PETER : No.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harvard lad, Astrid comes in with three young adults, two men and a woman.**

ASTRID : There it is.

SYLVIA : Impressive.

_She is a small plump natty brunette. She is wearing a cross and a neckless, and her hair fall down their shoulders._

_One man is quite thin, tall and has long blond greasy and sleek hair. He is close-shaven and unseasy. He is called Johnathan. He approaches a bureau and gently caresses it._

JOHNATHAN : This is where Mr Bishop worked ?

ASTRID : Yes, Johnathan.

NIELS : Excuse me. What happened to him ?

_The second man, Niels, strong and red headed, seems vigorous, is taller tha Astrid._

_The others gaze at him, surprised._

ASTRID : Nobody knows... You'll quickly learn to accomodate to the cases with which we're dealing, you'll see.

NIELS : Whatkind of cases ?

ASTRID : Fringe cases. If you thought you saw everything before coming in here, prepare to change your standards.

_Broyles comes in, followed by Olivia._

BROYLES : Good morning ladies and gentlemen. You have been recruted to join a newly reunited special FBI division, that solves cases considered as "supernatural" and, of course, highly confidential. Meet special agent Olivia Bishop. You'll be at her service. Ms Bishop, i present to you Sylvia Edisson, Johnathan Fall adn Niels Hartbridge.

_They introduce to each other._

BROYLES : You'll also collaborate with Mr Peter Bishop, civilian consultant.

NIELS : Is that his son ?

BROYLES : It is indeed. I'll let you get to know your collegues and your equipment. (to Astrid) Ms Farnsworth.

_He leaves._

OLIVIA : Have you met Gene ?

_The cow moos._


	4. Chapter 4

**2167, Oslo, Walter and Michael, holding hands, are standing in front of large white building.**

WALTER : Listen to me now, Michael. Act casually, ok ? Everything is going to be fine. And if you sight one of your kind, run and hide. Any question ?

_While staring at him, the boy turns his head toward the facility._

WALTER : Very well...

_They penetrate the place only to reach some sort of reception. Everything is very futuristic. There is a woman standing behind the counter, with light features. She seems to be communicating with digital glasses._

HOSTESS, suddenly focusing on them : May I help you, sir ?

WALTER : Yes ! We would like to meet Dr Saether.

HOSTESS : Do you have an appointment ?

WALTER : I'm afraid we don't. I'm a fellow scientist, you see ? I have got to see him to converse about his work.

HOSTESS : Without any appointment or laissez passer, I won't be able to answer your demand, sir.

WALTER : No ! Ms, please ! Just let me talk to him a few seconds ! It's all I need. I have some fundamental remark that he must adress ! Give me just a minute.

_She hesitates for a second, then touches her glasses. A glowy blue halo invades her face. She makes some weird gestures with her eyes and begins talking, obviously with Saether. Walter looks around, crosses Michael's eyes, and glance at the end of a deep corridor. He sees a black suit crossing the end of the tunnel. He flinches and wrinkles up , but the lady adresses him again._

HOSTESS : What's your name, sir ?

WALTER : Hum... I am Walter. Dr Walter Bishop. Please, you have to listen to me...

HOSTESS : Wait a moment. Yes. Dr Walter Bishop. Never heard of him. Very good. He's on his way.

_The halo turns off._

HOSTESS : Seems like you startled his curiosity.

WALTER : Fantastic ! Earth is saved !

_He smiles at Michael, who is now looking through the windows behind them. On the other side of the road, a vague figure stands steadily. On the next image, we see fromits behind a whitish bold head, under a dark hat, in a dark suit. An observer._

**Violins blast, glyph screen : flower and light down the left.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harvard lab, Olivia is chatting with the newcomers, especially Sylvia. Astrid stands alongside Gene. The two men are rummaging.**

SYLVIA : All those rumors, those weird tales about this place, aren't them a little bit exagerated ?

OLIVIA : I can't wait to see you work. As a reminder : your predecessor vanished from the face of the Earth, saying he was living years from now.

SYLVIA : Work...

_She checks on the others, which appear to be analysing some strange machines with the light of the day. The cow moos._

OLIVIA : Don't worry, If Broyles gathered us here, then there's definitely something going on.

_Astrid brings a brush._

ASTRID : Anyway, it's calm for now. I wonder what he's got planned for us.

_Niels rushes in, out of breath, holding some kind of trigger._

NIELS : Is that an ambering device ?

ASTRID, grabbing it : Indeed. I thought Massive Dynamic had them all shipped to their place... (looking at the others) to study them.

OLIVIA : Maybe it wasn't that important.

JOHNATHAN, joining them with two devices, one being the window to the other side : What are those ?

ASTRID : The broken glass : we'll tell you later. The second one is a cupcake machine.

JOHNATHAN, disappointed : Oh...

_He turns away and resumes his search. At the same moment, Peter comes in._

ASTRID : Hello Peter. It's good to see you.

NIELS : Peter Bishop ? I really admire your dad !

_They shake hands and introduce._

PETER : I must admit he's still quite obscure to me.

NIELS : Of course, yes. I'm so glad I have the opportunity to work with his son !

PETER, to Olivia : Nina called. She'll acquaint the results of her analysis this afternoon at Massive Dynamic headquarters. I thought maybe you'd want to come.

OLIVIA : You know how I feel about this, Peter.

_The others feel awkward._

OLIVIA : Plus, we're busy.

NIELS : I'm not. I can come with.

_Sylvia frowns. Johnathan comes back, also out of breath._

JOHNATHAN : Hi ! The name's Johnathan Fall, and you ?

PETER : Peter Bishop.

JOHNATHAN : The Peter... ?

_They nod._

JOHNATHAN, trying to make it up : Gosh darn it, I love your father ! I mean I respect his work, I'm not in love with...

PETER : I reckon you're busy.

ASTRID : We must familiarize them with the lab's equipments.

SYLVIA : We know all about this, you know...

NIELS : Except for the cow...

PETER : Perfect. In this case, I'm of no use. Have a good day !

_He leaves._

JOHNATHAN : Is he always like that ?

OLIVIA, irritated : Currently, yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Massive Dynamic, Ms Sharp's office. She is having a tense conversation on the phone, while her secretary hands her some documents to sign.**

NINA, angrily : Well find him, do something for God's sake ! No ! No. I don't care if your people are incompetent. Question everybody, trap the lab rats, the insects, everything that could have had a glimpse of what the hell he was plotting.

_She furiously hangs up. After the secretary annouced him, Peter comes in._

NINA : Oh, Peter ! Pleased to see you.

PETER : Same here, Nina.

NINA : Didn't Olivia come ?

PETER : No... She is not fond of my current research. She is afraid I should forsake her and Etta.

NINA : Ha, that's understandable.

_Peter stares defiantly at her._

NINA : Oh, no, don't get me wrong. It's just that the Bishops can show quite... obstinate... and surprising, obviously. On this matter : I'm sorry to inform you that Walter has utterly and positively vanished. He's nowhere to be found.

PETER : That's impossible.

NINA : We've gotta admit it.

PETER : Did you question everybody ?

NINA : Yes, everybody, Peter. We've used all the relations we could avail ourselves of. May God have mercy, we certainly broke into million's of people's private lives.

_Peter is astonished._

PETER : You're telling me you've got nothing ?

NINA, smiling : Not nohing, no. We've retrieved a video from the lab. He was there the day he disappeared. I must warn you : you'll be pulling your hair out.

_She gives him some tablet where the video is playing. Walter is talking with September – fast forward – he danses before him – fast forward – he pauses, breathless. He then turns back and suddenly vanishes out of thin air, just like Peter did at the end of Season 3. September inclines his head and teleports._

NINA : You see ?

PETER : That's September.

NINA : Has he not tried to contact you ?

PETER : September ? Not a chance. There's no telling when he's gonna pop out.

NINA : Well it seems that your father and him spent a vast amount of time together before this... thing happened. They were planning something, Peter. Look at his expression (pointing at the screen). September had not forseen this.

PETER : So what ? You think my father was attacked ?

NINA : Probable. But it's in total contradiction with what's on the tape Walter bestowed...

PETER : Let's put this tape aside, for now, can we ?

NINA : Nevertheless, even if Walter isn't responsible for his disappearance, what really happened remains an unsolved mystery. And, if there is truly someone fooling Massive Dynamic, Walter, and the observers, at the same time...

PETER : Then we're set against a pro.

_She sorrily nods._


	7. Chapter 7

**Harvard lab. The door slams open. Peter comes in with carts overrun with funny equipments, pulled by Niels and Johnathan.**

PETER : Time to show what you got, birds.

OLIVIA : Did you find something ?

PETER : Just the scrap they pointlessly analysed.

ASTRID, disappointed : They must have found something !

PETER : There's this video.

_He uses one of the computers to play it. They all watch, except Sylvia who is standing by the tank and feeling more and more alienated by all the seringes and other disquieting needles._

OLIVIA : Peter, look at how your father fades away.

PETER : Yes ?

OLIVIA : It reminds me of something else...

PETER : You noticed, too.

OLIVIA : The same thing happened to you when you emerged in our reality, after the observer tried to erase you.

PETER : Precisely.

_Astrid's eyes are wide open. Niels is violently squinting._

NIELS : I beg your pardon ?

PETER : That's a long story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oslo, 2167. Walter and Michael are still in the biomedical research facility. The hostess walks them through the building, on a long speedwalk, in a long corridor. Holograms crop up on the sides, describing the place's fields of study and the multiple scientific breakthroughs reached in the center. The woman is quite.**

WALTER : Aren't you going to praise the place a little bit ?

HOSTESS, distracted : Everything's written there.

WALTER : Oh, sure... Impressive ! Have you managed to safely clone a human being ?

HOSTESS, frowning and turning around : Of course... What kind of scientist are you ?

WALTER : Old school. Can you preserve a isolate human head alive ?

HOSTESS : Preserve what ? This isn't the lab of some mad scientist.

WALTER : Right, no, of course !

WALTER : What's your son's name ?

WALTER, looking at Michael : Michael. His name is Michael.

HOSTESS : You like biology, Michael ?

MICHAEL : ...

WALTER : He's mute.

HOSTESS : Oh, excuse me.

WALTER : You don't happen to have found a cure for mutism ?

HOSTESS : I beg your pardon ?

WALTER : Nothing.

_The speedwalk ends. They walk for a while before the woman abandons them around a futuristic corner._

HOSTESS : It's down the hallway. I'll leave you here, take those cards, for the security. Have a good day, Mr Bishop. Michael.

_She wanders away._

WALTER, holding Michael's hand : Off we go...

_They alertly walk down the hallway. Michael takes a look behind while walking. He attendsthe appearance of an observer, as though he was awaiting it, then looks forward again. They reach door on whitch the words "A. Saether" are figuring. Walter knocks and enters. A vast office filled with bookshelves welcomes them. At its center, a short plump man with short grey hair._

SAETHER : Dr Walter Bishop. It's an honnor to meet someone that died 150 yers ago.

WALTER, surprised : Yes, it must be difficult to believe...

SAETHER : Not at all. Thanks to your work, among others. I must say it was a great inspiration.

WALTER : Well... Im flattered. Dear fellow scientist, I must talk to you about your work.

SAETHER, suddenly sad : Ahem, yes, the boy. I'm afraid I can't give you a positive response, Dr Bishop.

WALTER : But... how ?

SAETHER, returning to his desk : I've been informed about your intentions. Unfortunately, this is where your little race ends.

_Three observers appear. Walter flings his card lie a shield. Two of them tie them down, while the third one stands before the old man. The scientist immediately recognizes his face, in spite of the unfamiliar smile._

WINDMARK, shining : Nice try.

_Walter is appalled. Betrayed, he throws a look of despair at Saether, who now seems blue, sitting on his chair._

**Violins blast, glyph screen : butterfly, light down the left.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harvard Lab. The night is falling. The three lab rats are still analyzing all the equipments Peter brought back from Massive Dynamics. Olivia is gone. Johnathan is pointlessly waving a chriping device in front of each object. Niels throughly looking in a microscope, and Sylvia is pondering over acomputer.**

PETER, to Johnathan : You got something ?

JOHNATHAN : Not really, no. I cannot detect any kind of abnormal electromagnetic signature printed on these things. Or on any other in the lab.

PETER : Very well. Johnathan ? That it ?

JOHNATHAN : Yes, Mr Bishop.

PETER : Would you please be obliged to check my eyes ?

JOHNATHAN : Well your eyes are beauti... Wait I'm not sure I understand...

PETER : In the past, an observer did try to communicate with me by leaving a hidden message in my pupilia.

JOHNATHAN, smiling : I think I would have invited you to drink...

_Peter stares at him, serious._

ASTRID, looking over Sylvia's shoulder : You can use the autopsy table and its lence.

JOHNATHAN, walking toward the table : Fantastic...

NIELS : There's no sign of molecular degradation.

SYLVIA : None of the hypothesis are subtantiated by the simulations. I'm sorry, what exactely do you mean by „crossing over" ?

ASTRID : We'll explain you later... again. Peter, nothing we tried was of any help.

PETER, with Johnathan's fingers in his eye : There's always something.

JOHNATHAN, nagged : Don't move, please ! There's nothing, anyway...

ASTRID : You did say the same thing happened when you attempted to penetrate our reality ?

NIELS, standing up to shake his legs : That, he said...

ASTRID : You think that the observers tried to erase Walter from our timeline ?

PETER , back on his feet : That's plausible.

NIELS, near the cow : This is crazy town banana pants...

PETER : I don't get it. If even September didn't know about this, he would have come to me.

ASTRID : They don't think like us, Peter.

SYLVIA : Wait a minute. Observers, I think I get... well... No, I'm ok. But this September, who is it ?

_Peter's phone rings._

PETER, stepping away : Liv. She'll ask me to come home...

ASTRID, to Sylvia : September's an observer we met a few times.

SYLVIA : Was he friendly ? Did he help you ?

ASTRID : That's still shady. He seemed close to Walter.

PETER, coming back : I'm coming. I love you. See ya. (to them) Well, friends, thank you for your help. It'll be all for tonight.

ASTRID : Ahem. I'm their boss.

_He lifts his hand as to say that he is sorry._

ASTRID : That was good work. It'll be all for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter and Olivia's house at night. The illumination is warm.

In the living room, Olivia is talking to Etta about trivialities concerning life at school and her babysitter. She then tucks her into bed. Aftewards, she comes back in the living room and thoughtfully grabs a frame, holding a photograph of her, Walter, Etta and Peter. She takes Walter's drawing of a tulipe, which is still lying on the table. The entrance door is prompted open. Peter comes in.

OLIVIA : You missed dinner. Etta threw a tantrum. She wouldn't go to bed until you wished her good night.

PETER : Is she awake ?

OLIVIA : No.

PETER : I told you I'd drop by Markham. His store isn't next door.

OLIVIA : That's not it. Peter, you promised you wouldn't cast us aside.

PETER : And I stick to that. I'm sorry, honey. This was exceptionnal. I'll be home early tomorrow.

OLIVIA, going back to the living room : What did you ask Markham ?

PETER : Nothing. It was closed.

OLIVIA, sitting on the couch : And in the lab ?

PETER : Theydidn't find anything. Astrid suggested that Walter could have been erased from our timeline by the observers.

OLIVIA : How could he without us forgetting about him ?

PETER : It's just a hypothesis.

OLIVIA : Peter, I figured that you can't get the whole story out of your mind. I won't try to have you avert from it. But I do think that I can have a little influence on you, by accompanying you through your search. So, from now on, that's what I'll do. At Markham's for starters ? Is that okay ?

He nods.

OLIVIA : But you have to promise you'll be there for your child.

PETER, after looking upstairs : I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Reiden Lake, on a bright late summer day. Peter is sitting on a boat with Etta, in the middle of the lake. He's waiting. They seem to be alone.

ETTA, bored : Dad, what are you doing ?

PETER : Dad's waiting, angel.

ETTA : What for ?

PETER : Dad's waiting for his dad.

ETTA : Grandpa Walt ? Is he back ?

PETER : It's a matter of seconds. Look carefully at the water surface.

ETTA, leaning over and trying to find the bottom : There's nothing in there.

Peter follows her. From the bottom of the lake, we can see their still faces, approxmately 10 meters higher.

PETER : Stay here, Henrietta. Wait for your dad, ok ?

ETTA : What are you gonna do ?

Peter takes off his clothe. Etta sits down while he plunges. She waits for 3 seconds but starts to panic.

ETTA, frightened : Dad ? Dad !

She leans over dangerously.

ETTA, crying : Daddy, come back ! DAD !

The camera follows the descent as Etta's shouting fades away. Peter is swimming toward the ground. He glimpses a figure, among bushy algae. He approaches it and clears the way. Walter is there, eyes closed, stuck in seaweed, with his old hat, in his grey coat. He is dead still. Peter's face melts down. He's glaring at his father, mortified. Suddenly, the cadaver opens his putrified eyes, showing a large hysteric smile.

Peter wakes up in terror, in his bed. Next to him, Olivia flinches. The clock reads 6h30 a.m.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reiden Lake. Connected with Astrid with an earphone, Sylvia walks toward the water. She just left a black van.**

SYLVIA : I'm there.

**At the lab, Astrid has a general view on what her subordinates see through two flat screens.**

ASTRID, sipping a cup of cofee : Good, look for a boat and take the devices at the center. Niels ?

**In the vast room, in which the Vacuum is mysteriously standing, Niels appears amazed before the gigantic machine. Many soldiers are accompanying him. He has brought a heap of electronic devices.**

NIELS : You gotta take time to explain to us what this thing does.

**Lab.**

ASTRID, smiling : Sure thing. Peter remembers it happening right at the center of the room.

**Vacuum room.**

ASTRID, in Niels earphone : So set it around there.

JOHNATHAN, in the earphone : What do I do ?

**Lab.**

ASTRID, turning around to face him : You wait.

**Vacuum room.**

NIELS : Why do we have to move, and he got to stay at Harvard with you ?

**Lab.**

SYLVIA, through the speakers : Yeah, why ?

JOHNATHAN : I'm the puppy, get used to it.

SYLVIA : Don't start hitting on the boss, guys.

**Reiden lake.**

ASTRID, through the earphone : Ahem, still here. Just notify me when you're ready.

**Lab.**

_Astrid moves away from the screens and joins Johnathan. He is standing next to a bunch of strange appliances and funny pannels, forming a circle, and pointing its center._

ASTRID, turning the machines on : Let's see what Walter was up to. Spray that, would you ?

_She hands him a spray can. He uses it on the encircled space. She takes a neon-light like device, like the ones used in the third season by the alternate Fringe Division. Somes fluorescent lines are drawn in front of them._

ASTRID : Looks like Peter was right.

_Johnathan stares at her, numb._


	13. Chapter 13

**Boston streets, Peter and Olivia leave their car and are headed Markham's shop.**

_They open the door. Markham is sorting some spots them._

MARKAHM : Hi. We already met didn't we ? I never forget a face. (to Olivia) Especially when it's some pretty woman's.

PETER : Edward ! It's been a while. How are you ?

OLIVIA : Olivia Bishop, FBI. This is Peter Bishop.

MARKHAM, disappointed : Oh. You wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you ?

PETER : Bingo.

OLIVIA : By the time we had approached you, the FBI was interested by the roots of a strange glyph...

MARKHAM : Yes, I remember that. You wanted to know about an evolutionist group. How did that go ?

PETER, looking at Olivia : Incredibly well, oddly enough. Edward, what do you got in store concerning rewriting time.

MARKHAM : I'm sorry, do we know each other ?

PETER : I do. So about our matter...

MARKHAM : The theme is lush. Is it for the lady ? Does she tillread Gene Wolf ?

OLIVIA : Well, in fact, it's for pratical purpose.

MARKHAM, amused : Wait, you're actually looking for tangible elements on time travelling ?

_They nod._

**They walk down the street, Olivia follows a dreary Peter.**

PETER : I wonder why I even tried.

OLIVIA : Every idea is worth checking out.

_Her phone rings._

OLIVIA : Astrid ?

ASTRID : You oughta come look at this.

**Markham's store. The littleman stands behind his counter.**

_He checks the room : it's deserted. He leaves it, sneaking behind a bookshelf. He enters a dark tiny hole. Many photographs are hanging on the walls. A functionnal printer delivers a few clichés. He greedily grabbs them. All of it, plus the ones on the wall are pictures of Olivia. He hooks them to the wall, delighted._


	14. Chapter 14

**At the lab, Astrid and Johnathan show Olivia and Peter their results.**

JOHNATHAN : What we found isn't te least bit troubling...

**Reiden Lake, from the bottom of the lake, we sight some divers, observing a set of devices forming a circle.**

ASTRID, off : Peter, it appears you bet right. At Reiden Lake...

**In the Vacuum Room, Niels is struggling not to touch the machine. Broyles surprises him and waves his hand in an order not to.**

ASTRID : ... as in the machine's room, and finally where Walter disappeared, signs of molecular degradation remain, which indicate a disturbance of the space-time continuum.

**At the lab.**

_OLIVIA smiles at Peter._

JOHNATHAN : Nevertheless... further investigation on the few environment conditions allowed us to analyse the electromagnetic print of the dimensionnal riddles, and the ambient isotope rates.

PETER : So what ?

ASTRID : We attempted to find out when those events took place.

JOHNATHAN : And the shoe doesn't fit. The three damage seem to have been inflicted a couple of months and a year ago. Yet, we were planning on at least three years for the lake and four for the machine.

ASTRID : But Walter's disappearance couldn't possibly have the same print as the other events.

PETER : What does this mean ?

OLIVIA : Those are new. Someone is tearing holes in our reality.

_Peter looks at her, then checks Astrid. She nods._

PETER : Again ?

**Violins blast, glyph screen : 6-finger-hand inclined to the left, light down the left.**


	15. Chapter 15

**FBI's corridors,Broyles and Olivia are walking urriedly and arguing. They are surrounded by agitation people speaking on phones etc...**

BROYLES : And you assume those people are simply hanging around, tearing breeches in our reality ?

OLIVIA : For the moment, we discovered three of them, in critical locations. Places where the fabric of our universe was weakened.

BROYLES : How would those nutjobs do that ?

OLIVIA : We think there's a chance Walter's disappearance might have caused one of those distrubances. We're blank for the rest.

BROYLES, stopping : But what the hell are their motivations ?

OLIVIA : There's no telling, Mr Broyles.

BROYLES : Is that it ?

OLIVIA : No. We asked for Massive Dynamics assistance in order to measure the issue's scope. If we accidentally stumbled across those evidence, there may be other...

BROYLES, entenring his office : Accidentally ?

OLIVIA : We were monitoring those environnements to figure out... why Walter vanished.

BROYLES, hesitating : Olivia, I understand that you and Peter are upset. However, I'm gonna ask you to think less about this tragic event and focus entirely on this matter.

OLIVIA : I couldn't agree more, sir. All the more than we already explored all the leads we had on Walter.

BROYLES : Good. Olivia ?

OLIVIA : Yes, sir ?

BROYLES : It's good to have you back here.

OLIVIA : Thanks, sir. It's good to be back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Before Massive Dynamics headquarters. Olivia, Peter, Astrid and the three recruits are stepping out of a vehicle. Peter is angry.**

PETER, moving forward near the automatic gate : He wants us to abandon the search ?

OLIVIA : He is aware of the pain it causes, and...

PETER, stepping in fast : No, no, no. Walter isn't only a close member of our family. He's central in solving our cases ! How could he accept that we part with him so easily ?

_Peter totally ignores a hostess trying to greet them. He reaches the elevator with determination. Astrid smiles at her, being the last one to walk past._

ASTRID, showing an FBI badge and a Massive Dynamics visitor's card : We know the way.

_THe elevator's door opens, a few people leave, everybody gets in._

OLIVIA : I'm not in his head, Peter. He did hire three top-notch scientists to help us.

PETER : Nothing that could replace him. (to them) No offence.

NIELS : None taken.

_The door closes. It reopens 15 floors later. Another hostess greets them and takes them to a lab, where they meet a scientific team lead by Brandon Fayette and Nina Sharp._

NINA, hugging her almost-daughter : Olivia ! It's good to see you. Ms Farnsworth. Peter.

ASTRID : Here are Mr Hartbridge, Mr Falls, and Ms Edisson. They are my new scientific team.

NINA : I see. I present to you Mr Fayette. He took care of the matter we talked about.

_Peter and Olivia indiscreetly smile._

BRANDON, intrigued : Ahem, hello. Is there a problem ?

PETER, laughing : Brandon, right ?

BRANDON : How did you...

OLIVIA : It's written on your clothe.

_The others look puzzled._

NINA : The old timeline, ha ?

_Peter nods._

BRANDON : The what ?

NINA : This presentation, Brandon.

BRANDON, a bit nagged : Right away, Ms Sharp.

_He invites them to approach a screen surface. He swipes through an interface to illustrate his words._

BRANDON : Massive Dynamic's satellites were generously bestowed so as to track down the strcken places. To each one was sent a team of experts who were to evaluate the damage. Say, do you really come from another timeline ?

NINA : Results, Brandon, please.

BRANDON : We're getting there. Diagnosis is quite bad. (Red dots show up for each place hit on the country's map). Over 120 minor detections. We've got a mad man running around setting up explosives.

_Everybody looks appalled._

OLIVIA : Risks ?

BRANDON : Low, for now. The structure of our reality is resistant. Yet the course of action is intriguing. It seems like their goal isn't much dammaging it rather than draw attention. Nevertheless, it remains disquieting.

PETER : Is that it ?

BRANDON : No. Ms Sharp said you come fromanother timeline. How was I there ?

PETER : Exactly the same.

_Brandon stands in awe._

OLIVIA : Did you recognized a pattern ?

BRANDON, coming back to reality : No, but it seems that the locations are choosen relatively to the fragility of the universe's fabric. It's like popping wrapping paper. Thus, we made a list of such places, that we put on constant surveillance.

SYLVIA : I'm sorry. Is that legal ?

_Brandon is surprised. He looks at Nina, who gets flustered. Suddenly, a shrieking alarm saves them. _

BRANDON : And one of those happens to be under attack.


	17. Chapter 17

**Palinfield Memorial, where Olivia was held by David Robert Jones in season 4. FBI trucks invade the place. Peter and Olivia spurt out, followed by Broyles and other agents.**

BROYLES : I want complete securisation ! You're looking for a group of individuals carrying unidentified technologies. Move, move ! (to Olivia and Peter) No surprise, you two.

_Some shots of the different units infiltrating the building. A few rooms are secured, like the one where Olivia was hidden, some hollow corridors. Then, around slightly lit corner, one agent finds 3 men setting weird appliances up. The machines look like obsolete cameras from the 19th century, facing each other._

AGENT 1 : Freeze !

_One gunshot, and the shooting begins. Peter and Olivia arrive just on time to catch the scene : A heavy blue beam, like a frantic streak of lightning, lashes out of the two devices, flooding the place with light. Three observers appear in the midst of the fire. Instantly, gunshots stop, as they grab both the shooters and the material after turning it off, and vanish with them._

_Bewildered silence. All the agents are perplex._

AGENT 2 : Did you see ?

AGENT 3 : Secured !

_Olivia gapes at Peter._

PETER : Those were observers.

**Same place, agents have cleared the way. Broyles is speaking to Olivia, Peter and Astrid.**

ASTRID, reading a tablet : There's no doubt. It's only minor damage. It's like they're trying to send a message.

PETER : Well, they got our attention.

BROYLES : Visual on the criminals ?

ASTRID : Ms Sharp should provide that.

OLIVIA : Why would observers help those people ? Why now ?

BROYLES : No idea. But if what you saw is confirmed by the upcoming recordings, it seems that we made a new ennemy.

PETER : But observers have never been hostile ! September even helped us.

BROYLES : From now on, you'll consider them as a threat.

ASTRID : If Walter was here, he'd say that this whole idea is preposterous.

BROYLES : What if the reason for Walter's disappearance is that the observer were finally fed up with him interfering with their plans ? (to Peter) That's what happened to you, hasn't it ?

_Silence._

BROYLES : Go home, now.


	18. Chapter 18

**2167, Walter stands alone in a cold white room, dressed in a full white suit. There's a bare bed and a desk in the corner. On a wall, high as a man, a little window shows the forest layed before the sea. It's a dark rainy night. The sea is agitated.**

_Shot of Walter's face from the side, in despair, sitting behind the desk. He stands up an walks near the windo. All is lost. He stares at the moon, partially obscured by massive clouds. Tears fill his eyes, again. He failed at saving his son, his friends, Earth._

_Another shot of the window, from the outside. The broken face of the prisonner can be seen. THe camera moves back slowly at first, then gathers momentum. Soon, a raging landscape appears, and the music goes alarmingly crescendo. The building can be seen in whole. It isa vast facility, that looks a lot likea military complex, plunged in a lush forest._

**Violins blast, glyph screen : liquid face inclined to the right...**

**Closing credits.**

_**I'd like to use that space to pay my tribute to Leonard Nimoy, an emblematic figure of audiovisual Science-Fiction, and a great actor, who died a few days ago. I always loved his part in Fringe, and his heart-warming character. He will be missed and remembered.**_


End file.
